Morpheus
The Endless In the beginning there were the gods, and then the gods created the Fae. Of the many Original Fae were a group of seven siblings who called themselves the “Endless.” These seven were given magic but were tasked with responsibilities of helping to rule over and maintain natural forces. In short they were known as: Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Despair, Desire, and Delirium. Morpheus (Dream) was the third eldest of his grouping, though he took the greatest care with his work, initially using his magical abilities only to help shape the realm of dreams and nightmares while others of the Endless used their gifts for personal gain. After some time, the gods created more Fae. Their creations worshiped them and were grateful for their existence, and - for a time - Morpheus too was thankful for what he had been given. His respect for the gods began to decrease as he mastered magical skills and abilities that he soon discovered gave him even more control over the realm of the dreaming. Sliding between dream worlds, Morpheus became obsessed with the lack of care certain gods were taking when governing their natural duties, and in turn, deemed himself worthy to make any necessary corrections. He was, however, crossing a very dangerous line. The War of the Fae It was Morpheus who began the whispering of a revolt against the gods to his siblings, for he had spoken with the four spirits of the Seasons who had already begun plans for a revolt against their creators. He called forth the Endless in hopes to bring them to the cause, for like the Seasonal Fae, he thought his kind more powerful than the gods. Though fearful, many agreed that the power of the Fae could be just as imperative to existence as that of the gods, and so it came to be that one by one they turned from the gods, their rules, and their boundaries. No longer did the Dream King tiptoe in and out of the kingdom of dream and nightmare . . . instead he claimed it as his own – his sigils scattered about the place as though it had been his from the beginning. Other Fae took similar steps toward their own personal and powerful freedoms, but the gods eventually learned of the plotted betrayal and waged a great war with their creations. Morpheus urged the Endless to lead the rest of their kind to a victorious end, reminding his siblings that the power they wielded could match that of the gods if they would only focus it. The gods eventually won out and banished the Fae to a void where they would never again see Ga’leah. To some of their first creations - The Endless - they gave an added consequence. All of the Endless were to forfeit their Original magic into sigils that they were to take with them to the void. Only in a time where the gods were weakened would the magic from the sigils be released and bestowed upon the Original Fae. Though the Endless would still have the basic abilities of the newer Fae, they would no longer have access or power to help govern their old realms and kingdoms. And so it came to be that the Original Fae, including the Endless and the rest of their kind, were banished to a land they named Allutheria. The Void In their new land, the Fae constructed a beautiful place to practice their magic and live freely, but for Morpheus he felt as though he had been imprisoned in the depths of Hell. Unable to manage the dreamworld for which he was created, the Dreamlord spent two thousand years attempting to absorb the magic locked within his sigils. The Endless scattered over Allutheria and, to the knowledge of most, remained in reclusive states – the whispering of their once great doings along side the Seasonal Fae only legend. Eventually, after over two thousand years of waiting, the sand pouch and Dreamstone Morpheus had kept close as his vigils began to change. It was in the light of an early morning when bits of sand began to dance up from the opening of the sand pouch, tiny fragments of glittering earth catching the gaze of his blue eyes. That same day, once darkness had fallen, the Dreamstone’s ruby hue began to glow with a brilliance Morpheus had not seen since the time before the void. With the power of his sigils once again rightfully restored to him, Morpheus and the rest of the Endless were once again able to access their realms, and kingdoms, and Original magic via their sigils; the gods had been weakened at the hands of the Blight. Preparing for the Second War With the ability to leave Allutheria, Morpheus began repairing the state of the dreamworld and all that rested within it. He quickly set to work managing dream and nightmare, though he set out with the intention of finding his siblings in order to begin an important preparation. All of the Endless, save Destruction, were once again reunited at the request of their eldest brother - Gaiman, and it was at this meeting when Dream proposed the Endless come together and recruit in order to overtake - and win - a new war against the gods. Though some agreed that the weakened state of their creators would make for an easier battle, others were quick to disagree - Destiny (as during the first war) did not think it wise to meddle in a future he could already see, Desire scoffed at having to choose sides, and Delirium wished only to see her dear Destruction. Death and Despair would follow him forward, but he knew it would not yet be enough. Morpheus took it upon himself to recruit allies that would help him build an unbeatable force against the gods. God - and old friend turned foe - urged Morpheus to reconsider, but Dream would hear none of it. With Shadow Fae and few siblings on his side, he has turned toward other allies . . . most notably Rasputin, as well as the likes of the God of the Hunt himself.